Bullet/Move List
Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = A regular standing jab, hits low enough to hit crouching opponents. }} |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = |Description = A long-reaching kick with short start-up and cooldown }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = |Description = A fiery body blow which gives Bullet some forward momentum. Neutral on block, and its start-up is good enough to link from 2B. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = A quick crouching jab. Unlike 5A (and all non-Drive normals), this one is positive on block, which makes it a primary tool for pressuring blocking opponents. }} |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = |Description = Bullet stretches her leg forward and hits low. The fastest of Bullet’s low-hitting attacks, which means that this is the main move to use in blockstrings if you are going for the high-low mixup. It can be punished, though, so make sure to cancel it into a less punishable move. }} |Image = |Damage = 400x2 |Heat gain = |Description = Bullet swings her leg for two low hits. Gives forward momentum. A bit clunky to use in neutral game, but it can be Drive-canceled, which makes it very important for combos. Not as punishable as 2B, but has longer start-up and doesn’t lead to much damage. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = |Description = An overhead elbow strike with long start-up. People tend to get hit by it more often than by some other overheads, though it might be because Bullet is a new character. Also forces crouching state on hit. It’s often used in combos thanks to the fact that it ground-bounces airborne opponents. }} |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = |Description = An upward kick. A great anti-air move which has head invulnerability. Its horizontal reach is deceptively wide, too. Also often used to (re-)launch the enemy mid-combo. }} |Image = |Damage = 1100 |Heat gain = |Description = A running knee strike. The enemy becomes airborne on hit, while Bullet becomes airborne on block, as well. Can be special-canceled, though people tend to Overdrive-cancel it more often. Can be used as a mix-up tool with j.C: the opponent either blocks j.C high or you land and hit them low with 2B. }} |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = |Description = A sweep after a forward roll. Comes out late, but low-profiles many moves and has good invulnerability. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = |Description = An air punch. The angle is a bit lower than Ragna’s j.A. Bullet doesn’t spend that much time in mid-air, so it doesn’t get used that often. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 500 |Heat gain = |Description = A horizontal aerial kick. Again, Bullet rarely needs to perform air-to-air attacks. At least it’s good at what it does, being fast and having good reach. Used in combos, though some people opt for only using j.C. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 700 |Heat gain = |Description = A downward kick. Relatively slow start-up, but floor-bounces on counter-hit. The best of Bullet’s aerial moves, j.C has great hitbox, good damage, nice combos on counter-hit, and of course, it’s an overhead. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 0, 1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Bullet grabs the opponent with both feet and throws them forward. Causes wall bounce mid-screen. To combo after this throw, it’s recommended to pick them up with 5B after a dash. }} |Image = |Damage = 0, 1400 |Heat gain = |Description = Bullet grabs the opponent with both feet and flips them backward. Knocks down. Can be special-canceled, so charged Flint Shooter is often used to lift them from the ground and proceed with a combo. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0, 1400 |Description = Bullet grabs the enemy and throws them forward. Causes wall-bounce mid-screen. There’s usually enough time to land and pick them up with 6B. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Has 6B’s animation. Sure, Bullet has lots of meter and poor defense, but with such poor horizontal range (worse than 6B’s, it seems), you should probably go for Cutting Sheer instead. }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = Bullet blasts the enemy with fire from her glove. As all other Crush Triggers, this one costs 25% Heat and breaks their guard if they don’t Barrier it (in which case, it takes a great chunk of their Barrier gauge). Since Bullet’s mix-up options are limited, going for Crush Trigger might be a very good idea. It’s barely ever used in combos, however. }} Drive (Air also) |English name = Lock On |Japanese name = ロックオン Rokku On |Image = |Damage = 300, 0x2, 700 (Lvl. 0-2), 700, 0x2, 700 (Lvl. 0-2(Red Lock)) |Heat gain = |Description = Drive attacks allow her to quickly rush at her opponent and grab them, provided that she is close enough to the opponent. A heat system is implied with the drive attacks. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 (Lvl. 0-2), 1000 (Lvl. 0-2(Red Lock)) |Heat gain = |Description = A hop followed by a sweep. Slightly advantageous on block while you’re not at lvl.1, so it’s a good way to put pressure on the opponent (even if you lose a Lock On level, sacrificing potential damage for safety). 2D’s start-up animation is similar to 6D, which makes it difficult for the opponent to react. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 (Lvl. 0-2), 1000 (Lvl. 0-2(Red Lock)) |Heat gain = |Description = An overhead swing with both fists. Very similar to 2D, except that it hits high, not low. You can basically consider them to be two variants of the same move, simply choosing between high and low attack. This is a 50/50 mix-up at its finest. }} Overdrive |English name = Heat the Beat |Japanese name = ヒート・ザ・ビート Hīto za Bīto |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Bullet is temporarily in an infinite “Heat Up” state. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English name = Execution Maneuver |Japanese name = エクスキューションマニューバー Ekusukyūshon Manyūbā |Image = |Damage = 2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Bullet grabs the opponent and drags them along the ground, finishing with an explosion. }} Special moves (during Lock On) |English localization = Wadcutter Engage |Japanese name = ワッドカット・エンゲージ Waddokatto: Engēji |English name = Wadcut: Engage |Image = |Damage = 0, 1000 (Lvl. 1), 0, 2000 (Lvl. 2) |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Requires “Heat Up” Lv1 or Lv2 and spend all extra levels you have. Bullet picks up the enemy from the ground and blows them away with fire. If you got your opponent in the corner, it’s never a bad idea to go for this follow-up, since you are guaranteed to get one Heat Up level back. Has repeat proration, though the only way to fit two Wadcutters in a single combo is through RC or OD, anyways. Launches farther with Heal lvl. 2. }} (chargeable) |English name = Flint Shooter |Japanese name = フリントシューター Furinto Shūtā |Image = |Damage = 350 (Lvl. 0), 500 (Lvl. 1), 700 (Lvl. 2) |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Bullet shoots a fire projectile along the ground. It gets faster and travels longer distances with higher “Heat Up” levels (Lv1 travels about half a screen, while Lv2 covers the whole screen). A great way of getting in safely. }} (Hold) |English name = Flint Shooter (Charged) |Japanese name = フリントシューター Furinto Shūtā |Image = |Damage = 1200 |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Bullet shoots at the ground, creating an explosion. Unlike the regular Flint Shooter, the charged version doesn’t go anywhere, being just a simple attack with projectile properties. Its main use is picking up enemies off the ground, launching them high enough to pick up by 6B. }} |English name = Cutting Sheer |Japanese name = カッティングシア Kattingu Shia |Image = |Damage = 0x2, 1400 |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Bullet grabs the opponent and kicks them upwards. Is invincible on start-up, so it’s almost always used as a reversal. It doesn’t deal that much damage, has small range, and can be blocked, so it’s not Inferno Divider-good, but beggars can’t be choosers. It can be used in combos, but there are usually better moves to use instead. }} (after Cutting Sheer) |English name = Explode: Engage |Japanese name = エクスプロード・エンゲージ Ekusupurōdo: Engēji |Image = |Damage = 0, 1600, 100 (Lvl. 1), 0, 3200, 100 (Lvl. 2) |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Requires “Heat Up” Lv1 or Lv2 and spend all extra levels you have. After kicking the enemy upward with Cutting Sheer, Bullet grabs them and slams them into the ground, finally throwing them behind her. Can be followed up with a combo if the enemy gets thrown into the corner. Isn’t worth losing levels most of the time, though landing it when you’re being cornered and turning the tables feels amazing. The throw is farther with Heat lvl. 2. Holding the button down will stop the throw and leave the opponent where they were which can lead to good combo potential. }} |English name = Miquelet Capture |Japanese name = ミュクレットキャプチャー Myukuretto Kyapuchā |Image = |Damage = 0, 1000 |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Bullet runs forward; when she reaches the opponent, she grabs them and throws them forward. While it’s mostly used in combos thanks to its good hitbox and follow-up, it can also be used in neutral thanks to its projectile invulnerability. It only covers about half a screen, so don’t use it recklessly. Though if you’re feeling adventurous, you can burst-bait with it, too. It’s unblockable, but people can still avoid its hitbox by simply crouching, so be careful. That also applies to combos: if the opponent was crouching when you landed the combo starter, you probably won’t be able to land Miquelet. }} (after Miquelet Capture) |English name = Piercing: Engage |Japanese name = ピアッシング・エンゲージ Piasshingu: Engēji |Image = |Damage = 800 (Lvl. 1), 2400 (Lvl. 2) |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Requires “Heat Up” Lv1 or Lv2 and spend all extra levels you have. Bullet shoots a long fiery beam, making the enemy bounce from the opposite wall. Since it wall-bounces even on lv.2, this is a great follow-up to use in mid-screen combos, giving you back one “Heat Up” level and carrying the enemy into the corner. Launches farther with Heat lvl. 2. }} (air also) |English name = Snap Hands Fist |Japanese name = スナップハンスフィスト Sunappu Hansu Fisuto |Image = |Damage = 0, 1700 (Ground), 0x2, 1700 (Air) |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Bullet hops forward for an anti-air throw. Switches sides with the opponent. Though its use as an anti-air is questionable (6B is generally better), its corner combo potential is excellent, easily reaching 3-4k without Heat on “Heat Up” level 1. If you do land it in midscreen, it gives you enough time and space for After Burner. There are slight differences between the ground and the aerial versions; the ground version cannot be blocked and has head invulnerability, while the midair version can be blocked and isn’t invulnerable. }} (after Snap Hands Fist) |English name = Flechette: Engage |Japanese name = フレシェット・エンゲージ Fureshetto: Engēji |Image = |Damage = 0, 900 (Lvl. 1), 0, 2500 (Lvl. 2) |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Requires “Heat Up” Lv1 or Lv2 and spend all extra levels you have. After throwing the enemy with Snap Hands Fist, Bullet makes another jump and grabs them again, slamming them into the ground. Gives much more punch to midscreen Snap Hands, including the combos that follow after it. Heal lvl. 2 causes the enemy to bounce much higher and can be comboed out of. (mainly using 6A as a link) }} (chargeable) |English name = Afterburner |Japanese name = アフターバーナー Afutābānā |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = A power-up stance that gives one “Heat Up” level when not charged and two levels when charged. The main way of gaining levels if you can’t approach the opponent. It even has projectile guard point, so it’s harder for them to hit you out of it. They can still do it during the cooldown, so be careful. Some people use it after knockdown, though it’s a bit risky, too. }} Distortion Drives |English name = Rage Aggressor |Japanese name = レイジアグレッサー Reiji Aguressā |Image = |Damage = 200x3, 600x2, 300x7, 3000 (Normal), 200x3, 600x2, 300x7, 500, 2800x5 (Overdrive) |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Bullet rushes forward and performs an upward kick. If it hits the opponent, she follows it up with a short combo. Thanks to its good trajectory, you can end a lot of different combos with this, with the minimal damage of about 1000-1200. The OD version adds some more hits that deal about 500 more damage and blow the opponent away. Since the regular version leaves the enemy closer to you, you’d rather use it only if it kills them or if you are in a corner, anyways. Doesn’t have any invulnerability at all, so using it in neutral is unwise, to say the least. }} |English name = Serpentine Assault |Japanese name = サーペンタインアサルト Sāpentain Asaruto |Image = |Damage = 0xn, 320x2, 1520 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = This is an 18-hit attack, beginning with Bullet doing a kick, jumping off the enemy, and then sliding along the ground. Afterward, she will deliver two strong punches and a blast from her Magic Formula Weapon for the final hit. This can be followed up with Frangible Engage. }} (after Serpentine Assault) |English name = Frangible: Engage |Japanese name = フランジブル・エンゲージ Furanjiburu: Engēji |Image = |Damage = 0, 350 |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Requires “Heat Up” Lv1 or Lv2 and spend all extra levels you have. She continues the attack by dragging them backwards and shooting them in the air for another two hits. }} (after Frangible Engage) |English name = Blackout |Japanese name = ブラックアウト Burakkuauto |Image = |Damage = 100x4, 2110 (Normal), 100x10, 2110 (Overdrive) |Heat gain = ?? |Description = Uses another 50% Heat. She shoots them to the ground for another 5 hits. }} Astral Heat |English name = Hard Kill Bringer |Japanese name = ハードキルブリンガー Hādo Kiru Buringā |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = |Description = Bullet stuns the opponent with a punch and grabs them, using her Magic Formula Weapon gauntlets to shoot them with explosive attacks in the face three times. She then brings them to the ground, and a large mechanism protrudes from one of her gauntlets, acting as the finishing punch. The battlefield, similarly to Tager’s, is now much more like a smokey wasteland, and the opponent lies in a large crater.}} Navigation Category:Move List